roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
GSSF (Greater Spagonia Security Force)
"Long live Greater Spagonia, the best nation of Moebius !" motto Overview: The GSSF (Greater Spagonia Security Force) is a paramilitary faction born from the ultranationalist ideology of Camillo Baglio, a psychic wolf hybrid mobian/moebian, left hand of Amanda Bradanska and former Psychic Guardian of the AMA's army. Very common mostly in the lands of Spagonia and Anti Spagonia, the GSSF consists of former Scourge thugs and ruthless mercenaries. Corruption is widespred in this organization, even coming to the point of stealing weapons and supplies from the New Order regular army and giving informations to Eggman Empire and GUN about Grief's moves and tactics. A positive thing to say about this organization is their deep hatred toward Grey Party and their tolerance with hedgehogs and echidnas, considering the genocide of Grief against these two races as cruel and meaningless, as well as openly criticizing operations of the spagonian army such as the invasion of Apotos. History: The GSSF has been created by Camillo the Wolf shortly after the beginning of the Second Dimensional War. Reuniting all the soldiers, the warlords and the mercenaries of spagonian origin that fought under the leadership of Scourge the Hedgehog and commanding them with terror and harsh discipline, the GSSF soon has began to reveal itself very useful for Greater Spagonia establishing order and keeping under control the population as well as saving the lives of many refugees from the ongoing conlict on Mobius Prime and the racist policies imposed by Grief Bradanska against hedgehogs and echidnas. However, as faction it has hid many dark secrets from spagonians during it's years of expansion, included their strong relationship with underworld, collecting money and imposing heavy taxes on criminal organizations and assassinating whistleblowers, journalists, snitches, Grey Party agents or anyone who could reveal the truth. Additionally, GSSF keeps an eye on all illegal and illicit trades, making sure gangs don't attack each other and that they keep their traffics out of Greater Spagonia, and never allowing anyone to find out what's really happening. Over the years, the Greater Spagonia Security Force has started to increase it's influence and it's power on Greater Spagonia at impressive levels taking advantage of the corruption and the nationalist feelings of spagonians. A large part of the banks and multinationals in the nation were under their complete control, and agents under the command of Camillo has spreaded a campaign of propaganda and defemation against the New Order and Grief Bradanska, earning a lot of support between the population. At the same time, the arguments and the fights between the militants and the regular army raised and the GSSF has taken a more indipendent position under the regime of Amanda Bradanska. The tensions reached their peak when Camillo has ordered the execution of an agent of the Grey Party, sent by the Baron to investigate about the activities of the GSSF. The man was first tortured for hours before getting hanged by the militants on a tree and left to die painfully. All this led Grief Bradanska to check the situation himself, heading to the nation togheter with his daughter Grau and a small contigent of Grey Troopers. What he has found to wait for him was nothing more than a trap, a coup d'etat organized by the GSSF and their leader to eliminate Grief Bradanska and capture his daughter to keep as hostage. The plan though miserably failed thanks to Amanda and her forces, which has fred Grau from the grisp and saved the life of the Baron, forcing Camillo and his agents to retreat after a long shootout between the Grey Troopers of Grief and several members of the GSSF. Since that moment, Camillo began to lead a true civil war between the ultranationalist and separatist faction and the loyalists of the New Order with guerrilla attacks and terrorism against whoever dared to oppose his ideology and his purposes. Policies: "If you meet inhabitants that show homosexual behaviors or a human is annoying you, call us" The only purpose of the GSSF is to impose Amanda and Camillo's laws to Greater Spagonia's inhabitants, with any possible mean. Under them, homosexuals are imprisoned for an unknown time or banished by the country, with humans too often harassed by their agents, especially whoever has some kind of connection with the GUN. Civilians avoided GSSF as much as they can, though with time the organization has started to get more supporters and spagonians have learned to respect and accept their presence. Despite their feared reputation, the GSSF is known to give funds to improve conditions of their nation, as well as support spagonian culture and costumes, with their propaganda spreading nationalism and patriotic feelings between Greater Spagonia citizens. Health care, education and public services are always guarenteed, thanks to GSSF, and employment rate has increased a lot following their policies. After the beginning of the civil war, the GSSF has declared open war against the New Order, imposing to it's members to attack in sight all the military and civilian personnel tied to the regime, pledging alliance to the Moebian Liberation Front and fighting for an indipendent Greater Spagonia. Equipment and weaponry: GSSF's agents usually wear black and grey uniforms and tactical armors, as well as berrets and protective helmets. Their faces are often covered by balaclavas. Although most of the members of the GSSF widely use laser and, in few cases, even plasma weaponry, many of them still use Beretta's handguns, submachine guns and assault rifles. Mortars and rocket launchers are too often used, especially during "hit and run" operations. As for combat vehicles, the GSSF over time has began to use technicals, armoured cars and infantry fighting vehicles. Just during the invasion of Greater Spagonia the ultranationalists deployed a large amount of battle tanks and gunships, all of them stolen from the regular army and bought in the black market. Tactics: Although the militants of this paramilitary group were trained to act as a simple security force, Camillo's actions led them to become a true army of mercenaries, agents and skilled fighters, included platoons of psychics and mages too. During the civil war, GSSF has mostly used guerrilla and "hit and run" tactics against the regular spagonian army, while planning and launching terrorist attacks against the New Order in several nations of Eurish, Schland first of all of them. In the Battle of Greater Spagonia the militants instead deployed their full arsenal and weaponry in open battles, which most of times ended in the victory of the loyalist forces due the inexperience of the GSSF's agents in conventional warfare. Trivia: * GSSF shares several similarties and is inspired to the italian Blackshirts during fascist government in Italy as well as paramilitary units of real life such as serbian and colombian ones. Category:Mercenaries Category:Lawful Evil Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Moebians Category:Mobians Category:Factions Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-villains Category:Terrorists Category:Ultra-nationalists Category:Spagonian characters